While you were Synchronizing
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Suddenly having 'babysitting' duty dumped on him; Shaun Hastings decides to mess with Desmond Miles while the Novice is deeply unconscious while attached to the Animus 2.0. Fluff Shaun/Des pairing. Based off a comic strip by Saynomore.


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

Shaun sat at his desk in the corner, to say he was agitated was a pure understatement. He went from being the teams informational aide, to a babysitter in less the time it takes a Master Assassin to stealth assassinate a guard from behind. The girls had approached him shortly after Desmond entered the Animus for another learning experience with Ezio, grinning as they asked if he would be alright on his own for a little while. Too absorbed in his work to really have heard them clearly, he automatically said he would be. Then he blinked when he realized what he had said and whipped around to face them as they headed for the door. "Going to see Avatar 4!" Rebecca called, hand high in the air as she waved by him. Lucy smiled to Shaun, calling out to him as they passed the door, "Look after Des!" Their giggling could be heard as they walked down the length of the hall, soon disappearing from sight.

"Wait!" Shaun jumped to his feet, running passed the Animus and standing in the doorway, "Hey take me with you!" He waited, shoulders slumping as he sighed, getting nothing in return but the sound of a heavy door closing with a screech. With an irritated sigh, he had gone back over to his desk, sitting down with another noise and began typing away at his keyboard, monitoring Desmond's progress.

Which is where he still sat. Taking a look up at the screen, it seemed as if Desmond wasn't doing anything too crucial to require close monitoring, having already gathered all the glyphs in the area and given all the information he needed on the buildings and people around him, so he got to his feet, stretching as he walked around the stool and over towards where Desmond Miles appeared to merely be sleeping on the large chair. Placing his hands to his hips, Shaun gazed down at Desmond's relaxed expression, his own still holding the irritation at being left alone with the man. He watched as the other took deep, even breaths, his chest rising and falling in steady rhythm, his features perfectly calm and collected, indicating perfect synchronization with Ezio. He took note of how Desmond's nostrils barely flared during the deep intakes and exhales, formulating a cruel albeit funny idea in his head. With a hand to his chin in a thoughtful manor, he began thinking that maybe he wouldn't be so bored after all. He had Desmond to mess with, and since he was in the Animus... there wasn't much he could do to defend himself. There was much he could do to the other man, so much. So what was it he came to the decision of doing? Taking the hand that was to his chin, Shaun covered both Desmond's mouth and nose, holding it in place to see how the unconscious man would react.

At first, Desmond's expression remained calm, however, his chest stilled as he was no longer able to take in air. Shaun still kept his hand in place, despite knowing the man could no longer breathe. He wouldn't harm Desmond, just wanted to mess with him for a bit. Just when Shaun began thinking he would get nothing out of this, Desmond's calm features faltered, his brows knitting in discomfort as his unmoving body tried struggling for air, causing for the Brit's lips to curl into a smirk. Too caught up in watching Desmond's reactions to his teasing, he failed to notice the scene on the monitor as Ezio stumbled, nearly falling off the roof and into the canal below. Desmond's expression became more flustered, his cheeks gaining a pink hue from lack of oxygen, body beginning to squirm against the British man's hold on him. Infatuated by the others features, it took for the machine's constant sudden beeping, warning of Desmond losing synchronization, for him to yank his hand back, almost as it Desmond was hot to the touch. Instantly, Desmond inhaled deeply, silencing the machine as he became synced with his ancestor once more. Shaun observed Desmond's features as the man panted, trying to take in as much air as his lungs could hold before burning, his face flushed. Between the pink hue of blush tinting Desmond's cheeks, and the deep labored panting coming from him, Shaun swallowed hard as his eyes trailed down to the others parted lips. He watched in silence as Desmond managed to calm his breathing to a normal pace once more, his mouth closing as he became relaxed again.

Shaun stared as yet another idea came to him, one he was more curious about the others reactions to it than wanting to tease him further. Looking around the large room, he looked back down to Desmond, placing his left hand to the back of the Animus, his right next to Desmond's side. He then leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to the scar on the edge of the younger man's lips, holding himself up and in place as he waited for some kind of reaction from the younger male.

The one he received, however, was not one he was expecting. Desmond moaned in the back of his throat, catching Shaun off guard. His speckled eyes opened wide not at the moan, but at the feel of something hot and wet slowly sliding across his lips. Desmond's tongue had subconsciously slipped passed his lips, sliding against Shaun's in search for a means of entry. Taken completely off guard by the licks Desmond was giving him, Shaun moaned, leaning more into the chair and the body laying on it as he parted his lips, allowing Desmond's tongue to slip in. The kiss deepened as Shaun wrapped his tongue around the soon to be Assassin's, trying to encourage the comatose-like man into a deeper reaction, pleased when Desmond responded with another low moan in his throat, his tongue dancing along side Shaun's in a wet, sloppy kiss. Just as Shaun began to climb onto the chair and into the others lap, the constant beeping came again and warned that Desmond and Ezio were no longer synchronized, and desynchronization was imminent.

Shaun gasped, breaking the intense kiss and pulling back and away from the other as he whipped his head to the side, looking at the monitor as both men took deep pants to regain their breath, the machine silencing once more. Calming his breath, Shaun looked from the screen, the back of his hand wiping the saliva from his lips and a little from his chin, down to Desmond who had relaxed once more, though his lips remained slightly parted as his head lay limply to the side slightly. Pink hue of blush remained on the cheeks of both men as Shaun cleared his throat, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with a finger, eying Desmond for a moment more.

With a flustered sigh, he turned away from the other, groaning as he walked back over to his spot in the corner with haste to his steps. The kiss had affected him a great deal more than he cared to admit, wanting to stay away from Desmond until he "cooled down". As he walked, he lowered his head, eyes shutting as he growled under his breath for becoming aroused by the actions. "Hate babysitting." was all that was spoken as Shaun collapsed onto the stool, sighing loudly as he looked back up to the screen, returning to his work while Desmond continued his, the younger of the two oblivious of what just took place between them.

End~


End file.
